


A Lesson On the Topic of Humerus Discourse

by Garnet_Sekai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Verbal Chara, Pre-Canon, Pre-accident Gaster, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_Sekai/pseuds/Garnet_Sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chara is at their worst, they find themself unable to communicate with their monster family. Asgore suggests sign language as a way to help them past their episodes, but even together, Asgore and Gerson don't know enough signs. So Chara will need a different teacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson On the Topic of Humerus Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> The non-verbal Chara tag at the start refers to non-verbal episodes rather than Chara preferring sign language to communicate or having a physical disability; while they don't undergo one here, the episodes are the impetus for what happens and referenced multiple times.

"Well, here we are." The queen stood before the door to the small home in Snowdin, knocking gently. "Take care of each other, won't you?" She smiled quietly at the child at her side, and the other child hiding resolutely behind the first.

"Of course he will. Does that even need saying at this point?" The human child huffed, clinging to the back of the other child's sweater still. "Did you even tell this guy that he'd be coming with?"

The queen chuckled. "I am certain that he prepared for that eventuality. And I was speaking to you as well, my child. Please, take care of your brother."

The human rolled their eyes. "This again? For f... goodness' sake, Toriel, he doesn't need taking care of. Look at him. He is literally the softest and fluffiest creature that has ever lived. It is literally impossible for anyone to want to hurt him."

_Down here, anyway,_ they thought, but did not say, and the boy in front turned to press his muzzle to their cheek as he felt their grip on him tighten.

Toriel simply smiled. "There are more things to this world that can harm a person besides another's malice, my child. Asriel needs you, even if you cannot fathom why."

Asriel nodded firmly, muzzle still nestled against the human's cheek. "This is my first time being away from home for a long time too, you know. I'm not gonna have Mom or Dad around."

The human smirked, just a little. "Oh, fine. I guess I can hold you if you get homesick." They stuck out their tongue. "Crybaby~"

Toriel sighed. "You really must be more polite, my child. It is very mean-spirited to speak to your brother that way..."

The human just rolled their eyes, tugging up one of Asriel's long, floppy ears to whisper into it. "I do mean it, though. If you get lonely or have a nightmare or something, I _will_ hold you and play with your paws until you feel better." They grinned. "If you're real lucky, maybe I could even be convinced to do that special thing..."

Asriel reached back to take the human's hand. "And you don't have to be worried either." He sighed, just a little, as he saw the familiar momentary tension in the other child's face when they made contact. "Really, you don't! He hasn't been up to the castle since you came here, but I've met him when he comes to talk to Dad about stuff..."

And that was the point where the door finally opened, and the subject of Asriel's words appeared. The tall man nodded politely to Toriel. "Your majesty. I apologize, it took me a moment to arrange for my instruments to function without my input."

His eyes looked down at the two children next. "Ah, and the young prince. Have you and yours been well, Asriel?"

Asriel nodded quickly. "Yeah, everyone's been great!" He gave the human's hand a light squeeze. "Even better, since we have a new family member..."

The tall man nodded, moving around to Asriel's side. "And then you must be the prince's new sibling. Chara, was it?"

Chara tensed as they looked up at him. The monster before them was a skeleton, and he was tall enough to look Toriel in the eye directly. A pleasant, toothless smile like a black crescent moon stretched across his starkly white face. He had no eyes, only sockets, but there was an odd glimmer in the depths that looked back into Chara's own red orbs, its color a faint, warm amber. He was dressed simply in slacks and a black jacket, and seemed relaxed and open despite the formal garments.

At a nudge from Toriel that made them pale for a moment, they nodded. "Y-yes. My name is Chara." They paused. "And you're... going to be the one teaching me sign language, right?"

The skeleton nodded, his smile seeming to widen just slightly. "I am. It is a pleasure to meet the child that the royal family has taken in." He extended a bony hand. "My name is Aster."

Chara shrank slightly behind Asriel. "Y-yeah... greetings."

Asriel glanced back and gave Chara a small smile. Extending his own hand, he placed it behind Aster's. Only then did Chara hesitantly take and shake it, Asriel's own hand wrapping warmly around both. It was an odd sensation, Chara thought, the chilly bones of this stranger's hand against their palm, and the warm fur of Asriel's wrapped around behind.

Toriel shifted. "Apologies, Doctor. I should have explained better, Chara is... extremely hesitant to touch others. Even for something as simple as a handshake."

Aster nodded, just a bit gravely. "Yes, I understand. But they are making an effort, I can see." He chuckled. "And the prince is surely making an excellent influence of himself."

Asriel beamed at that. "That's what an older brother is supposed to do, right?"

Aster clapped his hands. "Well! You two of all people need not stand on ceremony. Please, make yourselves comfortable inside, I will join you shortly after I've spoken with your mother."

Chara was fairly quick to flop down on the frankly enormous sofa once the two were inside. "Think he has chocolate?" they murmured.

Asriel leaned over the back of the sofa on his tiptoes, peering down at them. "If he does, he's probably gonna insist on saving it to reward you for being a good student..."

Chara crossed their arms. "So I'm not getting even a single square, is what you're saying?"

Asriel blanched. "That's not what I meant, Chara... I'm sorry..."

Chara rolled their eyes. "You idiot. You have seriously got to learn when I'm not being serious." The corner of their mouth twitched upward for just a moment.

Aster came in a few minutes later, nodding lightly. "Very well. First, allow me to welcome you to my home, children. If it pleases their majesties, I would like to begin right away." He chuckled.

Chara rolled their eyes. "Asri, sure, but it's a bit of a stretch to call me a 'majesty'." They sat up. "But, sure. We can start now." Their lips split in a slight grin. " _If_ you promise to take us to Grillby's later."

"Chara!" Asriel sounded mortified. "We're here for you to learn, not boss Dr. Aster around!"

Aster chuckled again, and the amber lights in his eyes narrowed to gentle lines. "Calm yourself, my prince. I have no objections to such an arrangement. Grillby is a gentleman, and his fare is enjoyable despite its simplicity."

Asriel fidgeted. "Well, I know that, but..."

Chara reached up and firmly pressed on the end of his muzzle. "Oh, relax, Asri! He said it was okay, so it's okay! Sheesh."

Aster folded his legs and settled cross-legged a short way away from the sofa. "To begin. As I'm sure you're aware, sign language is the language of the deaf and the mute. Those who cannot perceive another's voice, or have no voice of their own, will instead use their hands to communicate." He paused. "And I do not mean engaging in fisticuffs to get the point across, no matter what my young student might tell you about 'conversation of the fists'."

Asriel's ears perked up slightly at that. Chara rolled their eyes. "Anime's a thing down here?"

Aster continued unabated. "You yourself, Chara, I am given to understand that you have occasionally been unable to bring yourself to use your own voice?"

Chara pouted, but slowly nodded their head. "I... I can't talk sometimes, yeah."

Aster nodded. "In such times of distress, you can make use of sign language. As luck would have it, I am fairly fluent in its minutiae. I have had the pleasure of working with more than one person with such difficulties. Including a young child who was mute by personal election."

He paused. "Now. Your father has told me that both Sir Gerson and himself have attempted to teach you the basics of the language, is my understanding correct?"

Asriel nodded quickly. "Yeah! It's really cool... even if I don't really get it..." He paused. "And, it means Mr. Gerson comes over a lot to see us, too! More than he usually does, I mean."

Chara shrugged. "Well, they've gotten me using the alphabet, at least. And a handful of words." They paused, and grinned. "When they can agree on a sign for it, anyway."

" _Chara!_ " Asriel was aghast. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Aster..."

Aster raised a hand. "Please, you need not apologize so much, Asriel. I do not wish for you to feel discomfited in my own home." For a moment, the lights in his eyes shifted to a cool cyan. "If Chara does cross a line with their behavior, I shall take care of informing them personally."

Chara regarded him coolly. "Well, you heard the man." They reached up to rest their hand against Asriel's ear, giving it the faintest of tugs. "Relax, Asri. Anyway, I was being truthful, those two can't always agree on what the sign's supposed to be."

Aster tilted his head. "I wonder if they learned different dialects, then." He smiled, eyes faintly amber again. "Or perhaps the memories are simply that distant. In any case, I shall endeavor to give you a more codified education. By the time you return to New Home, I am confident you will have enough signs to communicate your needs, even if you must use many basic signs to express a complex phrase."

Chara tilted their head. "Many... what? I don't get it."

Aster nodded. "In a single week's time it would be difficult to teach you all the signs there are, after all. But, let us suppose you wished to ask for a heavy blanket. If you were unable to recall the sign for 'blanket', you might instead indicate that you wished to sleep, and that you were cold. Or if you were to converse with Grillby and wished to order a cheeseburger - for Grillby does in fact know the language as well - you might ask for a sandwich with grilled meat accompanied by cheese." He nodded. "In this way, a handful of simple signs can express for a more complex thing that you do not know the sign for."

Chara nodded slowly. "Just like how you'd ask for the name of something you've never seen before? Like a Gyftree?"

Aster's eyes twinkled amber. "Just so. I had forgotten that is a custom not entirely like that practiced aboveground."

Chara sat up a bit more. "So how do we start?"

Aster nodded in return. "For the time being, I shall show you a variety of signs. I shall have you imitate them as best you can, and commit them to memory. But first, I would like to see how you sign. Please, tell me something in sign language. It can be as simple as you like."

Chara leaned forward, thinking a long moment. With slightly shaking hands, they hesitantly formed the signs for a few short words. _I am very fond of dogs._

Aster chuckled. "I see. Then I am sure you are quite happy to be in Snowdin for the time being. But, Chara, you need not feel so reserved and suspicious."

Chara blanched. "What are you talking about?"

Aster's eyes twinkled again. "Signing is an expression as much as it is a language, Chara. I can tell much about you from the way in which you make your signs." He paused. "I do hope you will come to trust me more over the coming days. But I will understand if you find that insurmountable. However!" His expression brightened, amber lights almost shining now. "Even in that case, you should take more enjoyment in this. With your gestures, you speak to the world in a way few are able to comprehend! Let your motions show forth your _e_ motions!" His hands suddenly danced into life, long slender fingers tracing out signs that Chara recognized. _I am happy to hear you are fond of dogs, even if I myself am not!_

Both children watched, mesmerized. The skeleton's bony fingers held a surprising dexterity, moving fluidly from one shape to the next. Seemingly not satisfied, Aster proceeded into a rapid-fire rendition of the alphabet, smiling more and more broadly.

Chara's voice was hushed when he finally finished. "I thought Toriel said you were a scientist, not an artist."

Aster laughed, that black crescent stretching wide across his round white face. "My dear Chara, one cannot be a scientist and not develop an appreciation for art. The world itself is a fascinating artwork, one woven from breathtakingly simple and beautiful principles. But I can discourse on such things later, when you two are older and have come to me seeking education in the sciences rather than linguistics. For now, we shall begin."

With a quick motion, Aster extended a single finger on each hand, jabbing them quickly towards each other, and then again. "This sign indicates that you are in pain, or even more specifically that you are injured. It is of utmost importance if you have come to harm while too distraught to voice your pain."

Chara raised their own hands, but twisted the fingers sharply as they moved in a single time. "Gerson said it was more like this..."

Aster nodded. "That is also a possible way. I prefer to reserve it for more severe pain, or even deliberate harm." He raised a finger. "I realize you may know some of the signs I intend to show you already, Chara, but I must ask that you humor me in this. I cannot pause every few minutes to be told that a sign is already known to you."

Chara put a hand to their chest, fingers folded into a fist with the thumb nestled atop, and made a single circle above their heart.

Aster chuckled gently. "That is the proper spirit." He glanced up. "I do not perceive you following along with your sibling, Asriel."

Asriel blinked. "M-me?"

Aster nodded quickly. "Well, yes. You will need to learn this as well. Of what use is it to have a new way to communicate if even one's own sibling cannot understand you? I imagine you will fairly often need to interpret for Chara when they are being nonverbal." His eyes flashed the slightest shade of cyan again. "So yes, I will be tutoring you both while you are here. Acceptable?"

Asriel nodded quickly, ears rising again. "Yes sir!"

Chara rolled their eyes. "Don't sound so freaked out, Asri. He's got a point, if anyone's guaranteed to be around when I'm going mute, it'll be you, and it's not like every monster understands sign language." They looked up. "I can count on you when that happens, right?"

Asriel beamed quietly down. "Of course you can, Chara."

 

The lesson continued fairly smoothly from there. Every dozen or so signs, Aster would stop and have the two children repeat them back to him in no particular order. After a while, he began asking for signs from earlier sets as well. Chara had straightened more and more as time went on, quietly attentive to the delicate motions of Aster's fingers.

And then, a few long, hushed hours in, the door creaked open. Chara's eyes darted up from Aster's hands to see a figure in a blue hooded jacket step in and pause.

Chara did their best to hide a grin. Above, Asriel kept his focus on Aster, attentive now as he moved his hands carefully. The monster who had entered was someone Chara _did_ know. They'd even asked Toriel if he lived there too, when lessons were first brought up.

Resting one hand in their lap, Chara hid their other behind it. Once the shorter skeleton had met their eyes, they quickly finger-signed four letters. _S-A-N-S_.

Sans... well, to say Sans "grinned" was meaningless. The skeleton's mouth was permanently fixed in a broad, toothy grin. In his expression, only the sockets of his eyes changed. But the gently narrowing, rounded shape of his eyes left no question of Sans' joy. He signed quickly back. _C-H-A-R-A_.

Sans watched for a minute or two longer, silently, as Chara fought to keep enough attention on Aster that they could look like they knew what they were doing. _so. you're learning from_ _-_ Sans made a sign Chara didn't recognize: the letter A, yanked briskly up from waist height and held out as if being offered to them.

Chara nodded. _Gonna be here a week or so._

The white glow in Sans' eye sockets twinkled. _that so? make sure you get plenty of blankets at night. don't want you getting chilled to the bone._

That did it. Chara clapped their free hand to their face, desperately trying to fight back their snickers. Aster paused in his movements and gave Chara a long look. When he glanced behind him, Sans had vanished. The tall skeleton gave a long sigh. When he turned back, his eyes were cyan again, but there was a slight twinkle to them anyway. "I suppose that I have demanded your attention for much longer than is fair to require. Shall we adjourn for the time being?"

Chara paused. "Yeah, but... can I ask something first?" They frowned. "How do you handle names? I mean, you can't just spell out everyone's name every time you want to say it, that would take forever... that'd be dumb..."

Aster nodded. "Ah, yes. Just as you have a spoken name, a person can be given a sign that represents them, which is called a name sign."

Chara made the odd A-sign that Sans had used before. "Like this...?"

Aster chuckled. "That is mine, as I imagine you have guessed." His eyes twinkled slightly. "I take it you have met my young ward previously to your coming here. You seemed quite eager to engage in his particular sort of jape."

Chara winked. "It's hard not to pay attention when Sans wants to be... humerus."

Asriel groaned. "So, um, does that mean Chara should make a sign for themself?"

Aster shook his head quickly. "Nay, my pupil, name signs are bestowed, not crafted by their owner. My own was likewise given to me by the child I mentioned before." He frowned. "I suppose I should give you one for now, Chara. Let me think..."

"No." Chara's voice was steely. "Not something that important."

Asriel blanched. "Chara, who else could, though? Nobody else knows the language well enough..."

Aster nodded. "Indeed, it is best to wait until you are familiar before giving signs to others. You yourself should at least wait until we have finished our week here before you attempt to give your loved ones name signs of their own. To act otherwise may lead you unwittingly to use an uncouth sign for someone's name, and that would be truly horrid."

Chara crossed their arms and sank into the couch cushions. "Don't care."

Asriel slipped around the couch and nuzzled one of his ears into Chara's hand. "C'mon, Chara... Mom said we had to be good for Dr. Aster..."

Chara paused, and gave the ear a brief tug. "Fine. Asri can do it when he's learned enough. If anyone gets to _name_ me, it's him."

Aster's eyes burned a quiet cyan. "I understand. For the time being, then, I will simply spell out your names if I must use them in my signing." He stood slowly, glancing towards the stairs. "Sans, I am going to take the children to Grillby's for supper," he called. "If you would like to join us, please do."

"grillby's? well, i guess i can pry myself away." Soon enough, there was a soft padding sound of slippers on carpet, and the skeleton wandered lightly down from upstairs.

Aster sighed. "And I must once again request for you not to utilize your abilities in such a... flippant manner. I am not yet so aged and feeble that I am unaware of your and Chara's conversing."

Sans shrugged, and winked. "can't say i'm sure what you mean, but. either way, any excuse to hang out with grillbz is always nice."

Chara shrugged. "But Sans, how are we going to chill out with a person who's made of fire?"

Aster shook his head ruefully. "I suddenly feel this will be an exceedingly long week." Once again, his eyes twinkled cyan. "Well, come along, you three. I am myself rather eager to see Grillby once again."

Grillby's was empty when the four of them arrived. Aster seated himself at the counter, and was soon signing animatedly at Grillby; the tall, formally-dressed fire being's own signs were calm and relaxed in return, warm in a way that had nothing to do with his own internal temperature. Sans and the children were left to take a booth, Chara squeezing in tight next to Asriel.

After a bit, Chara suggested they should practice signing, and Asriel his role as interpreter. This quickly devolved into Asriel "translating" a string of terrible jokes, the prince looking more and more wilted as they continued.

"here's a great one," Sans was saying. "okay, so you know how to sign for milk by now, right? humans have this thing they do... pasteurize?"

Chara nodded. "Yeah, pretty much all milk is these days. Otherwise you could get sick from drinking it." They tilted their head. "What, are you telling me there's a joke about that?"

Sans' eyes twinkled. His response was to raise his hand, making a motion like milking a cow, and draw it slowly from left to right in front of his eyes.

Chara stared for a long moment. Then a smile cracked across their face, and they leaned on Asriel. "Oh _no_. You're kidding, right? You take the sign for milk... _past your eyes_?" They winked, and signed carefully, spelling out the last word. _That one might come in... h-a-n-d-y._

Asriel groaned, and Chara snuggled up to him lightly. "Chara, please... that's the worst one yet, please don't make me say it..."

Chara pouted. "But it's so fun, Asri! You're adorable when you're groaning."

Sans chuckled. "he'd fit right in with my brother, that's for sure."

Asriel shook his head, and one of his long ears flopped neatly down over Chara's head. "Please, Chara?"

Chara shivered slightly, and held a little tighter. "Aww, fine. If it really bothers you that much." They shifted, burying their face in his fur again. "Thanks for putting up with me this long though."

Asriel glanced over to the two adults at the bar counter. Aster was making a sign, a G moving upwards in a curving pattern like a heat wave. "So is that Mister Grillby's name sign?"

Sans nodded. "yup. aster gave it to him, actually."

"... not going to ask me why I won't let him?" Chara's voice was quiet, muffled by Asriel's fur.

Sans shrugged. "nah, i can see why. plus, no point in trying when someone's that serious about it." He chuckled. "man. i'd heard you two were inseparable these days. but, seeing how much closer you've gotten since last time we ran into each other... well, i don't think i can do it justice with a description."

Asriel was blushing by this point, though only Chara was close enough to see. He prodded Chara's cheek hesitantly with a pair of fries, and giggled when the human snapped them deftly out of his hand. With a slight huff, Chara settled in and started munching at their food, still leaning against Asriel's side for support.

Of course, Asriel's protests had only been to Chara making him say all those jokes aloud. Soon enough, they resumed interpreter practice, with Chara and Sans keeping puns out of the conversation.

Mostly, anyway.

 

It was late by the time Sans finally flopped down in his bed. Aster had taken over teaching again with the lightest of admonishments soon after they had gotten home. Sans had shrugged and let him have his way; the elder skeleton couldn't be right about everything, after all, but it was his home and he was the expert. Even if humor was valuable for a kid in Chara's situation.

After a moment, Sans blinked. From the next room over, he could hear the quiet murmur of a voice. No, two voices, one much softer than the other.

Sans listened carefully, closing his eyes. Even muffled by the thick walls of the cozy house, the words totally indistinct, he could understand a little. The first voice was warm, thick with sleepiness. A boy's voice, definitely. Sans shook his head, Asriel must have woken up. The other voice... quiet, guarded, cautious. It wasn't Aster's, certainly, his was deep and cool like the pools at Waterfall, and distinctly male. This voice was high and clear, quiet only from caution, and Sans could not for the _life_ of him (he made a mental note to use that one on Papyrus tomorrow) parse a gender from it.

And yet, despite the reserved and quiet words, the more it spoke, the more Asriel's voice softened and grew indistinct. After a long while, the quiet voice changed. Instead of the slow, irregular cadence of speech, it flowed in a constant, melodic stream.

With a sigh, Sans got back to his feet. A moment later, he was standing in the shadows in the guest room, eyes peering over at the bed.

Chara was seated with a blanket around their shoulders, Asriel laying down with his feet poking out from another and his eyes closed. "One more, Chara? Please?" he murmured.

Chara rolled their eyes. "You're the neediest older brother ever." With a huff, they took hold of one of his feet. "Fine, fine, but I'm taking my reward while I do it."

They shifted on the bed until Asriel's paw was nestled in their lap, fingers delicately tracing over and between his pads. The boy giggled a little and turned slightly to the side. "I love you, Chara."

"... you're so weird, Asri." Chara's voice was far fonder than their words. "Love you too. What do you wanna hear, anyway? Already did yours, and you're still awake."

"I dunno." Asriel's voice was even fainter. "Something from the surface..."

Whatever Chara lifted their voice for next, Sans didn't recognize the words at all. But it was, unmistakably, a song. Sans didn't say a word, keeping quiet and hidden as he simply listened.

By the time Chara had finished, Asriel was fast asleep, even just slightly snoring. Slowly, Chara turned. "I know you're there. Whatever you're planning, give it up."

Sans shrugged good-naturedly and stepped forward. "just me, kiddo. heard you two up and about, wanted to check on you."

"From the shadows. Without speaking. Attempting to be totally unseen." Chara's voice was even flatter than normal.

Sans raised his hands. "okay, i admit it. didn't want to disturb you at first, and then, well..."

He shrugged, and Chara felt the bed sink under them as he settled nearby. "You breathe a word of that to nobody," they muttered, scooting a little away. "Not even your brother."

Sans nodded. "as you command." He chuckled softly. "geez, look at him. fast asleep, not a care in the world."

"... I'll never understand how he can. But I like him that way." Chara's voice was soft. "And to think he's the older of us two."

Sans glanced at Chara, the heavy bags under their eyes thrown into relief by the dim light. "you should get some rest too, kiddo. don't stay up on my account."

Chara sighed. "I'm fine for now. As usual, I have to be responsible for him."

Sans chuckled again. "heh, you sound like papyrus." He shook his head. "anyway. i'm glad you trust him, at least."

Chara lowered their head. "I don't..." they muttered, too softly for Sans to catch the rest.

Sans shifted, turning to them. "hate to ask, but i couldn't make that out."

Chara tensed. "I don't get this place. Asri, his family, you... why are you all dead set on giving me things I don't deserve?"

Sans shrugged. "can't speak for the rest of them. well, 'cept the prince, we both know his reason. me, i don't care too much about deserving. i give people stuff 'cause i want to, or i think they need it." He winked his left eye lightly. "you're a good kid who genuinely likes my terrible jokes. that's enough."

Chara blinked, and glanced over at Sans, eyes a bit wide. "What did you just call me?"

Sans blinked. "i... said you're a good kid, and you honestly like my awful puns?"

A thin, wide smile stretched across Chara's face. "I think it's a little late at night for black humor, Sans."

Sans blinked again. "chara, what do you..." He trailed off. "... oh."

For a long moment, Sans stared down into his lap, tense. Chara leaned around, and bit their lip as he turned to meet their eyes. The light in Sans' right eye had gone out completely. In his left, the tiny white spark that always hovered there had grown and shifted colors, the same cyan as Aster's eyes had shown before but deeper and more vivid. Chara could have sworn the cyan light was illuminating the walls of his eye socket.

Sans slowly closed his eyes. "... sorry for the scare, chara. i'm not angry with you, honest. maybe this won't exactly make sense, but... i'm mad for you, not at you."

Chara bit their lip. "I'm not a good person, Sans. I don't even qualify as 'good, for a human anyway'. So..."

Sans' eyes opened, the quiet white sparks back in their usual place. "chara, listen. there's one rule in this house that i actually listen to. aster's probably brought it up by now." His eyes crinkled a little. "when we sign, we don't ever lie."

Chara's hand had moved from Asriel's paw to their wrist, tracing sharp lines along their forearm. "I can imagine that. With all his talk about how sign language is also an expression of your self... he wouldn't be very happy about someone telling a falsehood that way."

Sans nodded. "i know i don't really look like one for listening to what he says, but..." His eyes crinkled a bit more, the white lights in his sockets twinkling as he raised his hands. With slow, gentle motions, he signed out, _even if you don't agree, i think you're a good person, chara._

Chara shifted in place. "It isn't that I don't believe you. It's that I think you're wrong. You don't know me well enough to realize what kind of person I am."

Sans shook his head. _maybe. or maybe you just don't know it? i'm not the only one who thinks you're a good person._

Chara shook their head in return, deftly catching a lock of hair between their lips and nibbling at it. "Asri's what they call a cinnamon roll up top. He's too pure and _good_ for his own safety. Sooner or later, the world's going to catch up to him, and he'll understand what a mistake it was to ever save me."

Sans' eye flickered blue for a moment. _that was not a mistake. that, i can say for sure._

Chara's smile stretched wide and thin once again, their red eyes wide but squinted just a little at the edges. "You and Asri don't know humans like I do, Sans. Not even Asgore does."

Sans began to speak again. "maybe i don't. but think about it this way. you've seen how the king and queen are, right? no matter whether it's in private or out in public."

Chara rolled their eyes a little. "You mean how they're so cuddly it literally makes me want to hurl? What's that got to do with..."

Sans raised a hand. "as much as they love each other, chara, they love asriel that much too." He paused. "do you... honestly think for a second they'd let a bad kid spend so much time around him? you and him were alone together the first time i met you, just strolling around waterfall without a single adult watching you."

Chara shrugged. "Asgore's a pushover though. He doesn't want to think of people as bad. He lets himself be called _King Fluffybuns_ , for fuck's sake."

Sans chuckled. "maybe so. but toriel... she's sharp as a tack, and you know it, don't you? if you weren't a good kid, she'd know. but she trusts you, chara. she knows deep down..."

Chara shook their head violently. "Enough! Sans, just stop it. I'm not a good person, even if I can fool Mom, I know the truth... I'm a horrible person and sooner or later I'm going to end up hurting every single one of them." Their voice cracked. "Even Asri, one day. I just hope I have something sharp handy when that finally happens, I..."

Sans reached out, waiting for Chara to untense before giving their shoulder a squeeze. "that's possible. but that doesn't mean you're bad." He sighed. "listen, kiddo. sometimes, good people... they'll do things that hurt each other. without ever meaning to. that doesn't mean they don't love the people they hurt. it doesn't mean they're not good people."

Chara paused, staring up at Sans, blinking back tears now. "Sans, you don't know what you're talking about..."

Sans shrugged. "maybe not. maybe i'm just rambling. i mean, there's no way i could know that for sure, right?" He chuckled. "but, i do know this."

He paused, and began to sign again carefully, spelling out a few words when Chara failed to recognize them. _deep down, you are better than you believe. you love them all. you kept singing even when you knew i was here to see it. for him. chara, as long as you hold on, as long as you do what's in your heart, you'll be able to do the right thing. you'll be able to be a good person. just... stay determined. even when you feel like you do right now._

By the time he finished, Chara's hands had returned to Asriel's paw, fingers sinking deep into the soft fur. "Sans... you're weird," they said, finally.

Sans winked. "maybe. or maybe it's the people who told you otherwise who're the weird ones."

Chara sighed. Setting aside Asriel's paw, they laid slowly down on Asriel's stomach. Sans chuckled a little as the human child's head sank just a little into the surface. "Sans?" they asked. "Would you mind keeping watch? I'm... tired."

Sans winked, and signed. _i'd be happy to._

Chara closed their eyes with a sigh. "Good night, Sans."

Sans' eyes twinkled as he laid back in the bed himself. "thanks. 'night, chara."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I entirely blame feralphoenix and simplycarryon for this. Well, mostly. Their non-verbal Frisk is -far- too cute and eventually I couldn't help but try my own twist on the idea. (Also go read their things if you haven't already! They are Extremely Good!)  
>  So yeah, I wrote a thing with Gaster in it. Or rather, as I've taken to referring to his pre-accident self as, Royal Scientist Aster. He doesn't really have a typing tic like Sans and Papyrus do, instead distinguishing himself with unique speech. (By which I mean "he talks like The Judge, because Pablo is clearly the best character in OFF".) AO3 doesn't support fonts, so I can't replicate it here, but he does speak in Aster font! For this Aster, the wingdings come in as a code he uses for his research notes and blueprints, which is why the two names were portmanteau'd after the accident. There's a handful of other fan ideas mixed in, and overall I'm quite pleased with how he turned out! (Please Cherish This Boney Tol.)  
> Also, name signs come up! I wanted to note, I'm aware that mixed name signs aren't universally liked, but considering who's teaching Chara about them I don't really see him being satisfied with either just descriptive or only arbitrary. Likewise, the person who taught Aster and gave him -his- name sign was a non-verbal human child who didn't have an issue with it, and there aren't likely many monsters with sign language to object to it! That said, if any of the signs in the story or listed after this in the notes are objectionable, please give me a nudge and I'll happily figure out something that works better; I freely admit I am only marginally familiar with ASL.  
> Incidentally, Aster's talk about expressing complex ideas with several simpler words is from my own experiences learning other languages. I had an opportunity a few years back to spend a summer in Peru. My Spanish is only passable, so even with a guidebook handy I had a handful of times where I needed to express ideas in a roundabout way; I distinctly recall looking for cold medicine by telling the pharmacist I was running a fever and had a cough, with a splash of pantomime to help get the point across.  
> (Since I didn't get a chance to bring it up in the story, Asriel's name sign is the letter A with the right hand, held clasped to the chest and cradled from below by the left. I haven't figured out what sign Asriel would give Chara just yet, possibly a C with the left cradled from the front by the right in imitation of the one Chara gave to him. Sans' is an S held in front of the mouth as if trying to hide a smirk.)


End file.
